Amour et Psyché
by thefrenchfan
Summary: L'amour parfois se dissimule, pour se protéger… l'histoire de nos héros a la façon d'un conte grec
1. Chapter 1

**Amour et psyché**

André se tenait auprès d'Oscar mais cette dernière ne semblait pas faire attention à sa présence. Il en était ainsi maintenant.

Elle jouait au piano, des airs tristes toujours.

Il reposa le livre qu'il venait d'achever et qui contre toute attente l'avait captivé. Les métamorphoses d'Apulée…et parmi tous ces mythes un l'avait envouté en particulier, le mythe d'amour et psyché.

XXXXXXXXX

 _Ton père, jaloux de ta beauté, m'avait demandé de veiller sur toi, pour que personne ne t'approche, que personne ne te blesse…Car de tes sœurs tu es sans conteste la plus belle, mais tu n'es pas destiné à un époux. Tu es la vierge que la folie d'un homme à enchaîner au rocher de la vanité._

 _C'est moi qui me suis blessé quand tu as levé tes yeux sur moi et que tu m'as transpercé le cœur plus surement qu'une flèche…_

 _Mais notre amour est interdit et tu ne dois jamais me voir tel que je suis…_

 _Seules les ténèbres doivent connaitre mes soupirs, car chaque jour je dois apparaître comme l'ombre de mon amour alors que je suis l'amour lui-même._

XXXXXXXXX

Oscar est sans cesse irritée car la Reine ne songe qu'à ses plaisirs et elle doit toujours la protéger car tel est son devoir. Les courtisans fuient Versailles à la recherche des plaisirs les plus extravagants, et dans cette futile recherche de personnes vaines, la dernière mode sont les bals costumés où caché derrière les masques tout est permis.

La frivole Marie-Antoinette s'est laissée persuader avec enthousiasme de céder à ce nouveau caprice…Et chaque nuit alors que le roi rejoint son lit, elle se pare d'une autre apparence, sa fée Bertin la transforme de princesse à bergère, et elle court vers la ville aux mille lumières dans son jolie carrosse. elle s'abandonne alors aux tourbillons de la fête jusqu'à l'aube.

\- Oscar ! Vous ne pouvez m'accompagner ainsi, tout les monde vous reconnait et moi par la même occasion !

\- mais ma reine il est de mon devoir de vous accompagner pour votre sécurité…

\- taratata ! Si vous voulez m'accompagner il faudra vous déguiser !

\- non, je

\- Oscar, je ne vous permets pas ! Je suis la reine et il sera fait selon mon bon plaisir ! Si vous continuez à jouer les rabat-joies, je me plaindrais au roi !

Marie-Antoinette pouvait se révéler être une véritablement peste quand elle n'obtenait pas ce qu'elle voulait. Les déboires conjugaux la rendaient malheureuse et aiguisaient son appétit des plaisirs. Elle montrait comme toujours une grande inconséquence dans ses gestes et ses paroles. Elle ne pensait qu'à la menace sans comprendre qu'une telle dénonciation auprès du roi pourrait valoir de très graves ennuis à Oscar et même la disgrâce.

\- Bien votre majesté.

\- Mme de Tourvelles, appelez Mme Bertin je vous prie.

Mme Bertin fit une scène épouvantable quand elle apprit qu'elle devait procurer un costume dans la journée au colonel. Oscar eut honte pour elle tellement son comportement était outrancier.

-Ma reine, comme pourrais-je ? Je ne peux pas créer un costume en si peu de temps !

Mme Bertin ne fabriquait pas des vêtements, elle les « créait »…

\- Que c'est ennuyeux ! Il est hors de question que je me prive de bal ce soir ! Hier nous avons eut mon frère pour le diner, quel ennui ! Je vous en prie trouver une solution !

Deux évènements incongrus survinrent scellant à jamais le destin et la sérénité au combien vacillante d'Oscar. Melle de Trèves n'aima point ses ailes de papillon, au grand scandale de la prêtresse de la mode et le dit à la reine au moment où cette dernière se rappela qu'elle était une des seules personnes à connaître le secret d'Oscar.

Le stratagème fut monté comme une tragédie en deux actes : la reine renonçait publiquement à son caprice, secrètement Oscar se transformait en un jolie papillon de nuit.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Oscar se regardait dans le miroir de sa chambre. Elle était tiraillée entre une folle envie de rire et un désir certain de pleurer. Peut-être serait-il approprié, justifié, légitime, de piquer une de ses grosses colères dont elle avait le secret…Le choc l'avait anéantit, elle resta ainsi à contempler la dernière extravagance de la reine.

Elle portait une robe blanche à la mode grecque antique. Toute simple mais avec un sublime drapé, ce qu'avait confirmé grand-mère. Ses cheveux étaient relevés dans un chignon simple et elle portait un diadème à double bride d'or. Enfin et non des moindres, deux ailes de papillons fixées sur une fine armature partaient de sa tête jusqu'à ses genoux. C'était sans conteste un chef d'œuvre car elles étaient faîtes d'une soie arachnéenne peinte dans les couleurs du crépuscule, du violet le plus profond au rose pale, du vert clair et vers le bas c'était comme une nuit semée d'étoiles qui se déployait…

Quand elle descendit les escaliers pour rejoindre l'entrée où patientait son carrosse, elle croisa André. Ce dernier avait vivement protesté de devoir rester au château pendant qu'Oscar s'amuserait au bal masqué…

Elle le vit comme statufié. A tel point qu'aucune moquerie ne sortie de sa bouche…

\- Et bien André, à rester ainsi tu vas finir par gober une mouche…

\- Oscar, couvres toi car tu risques d'attraper froid…

Elle ne sut que répondre, elle rougit même, car soudain elle se sentait nue devant lui.

Grand-mère l'attendait sous le porche avec une longue cape en fourrure blanche. Elle la mit ainsi que son masque. Elle comprenait à quel point cet accessoire était important. Elle se sentait plus à l'abri derrière le loup de velours et de plume que dans un costume…

La nuit, elle le présentait, serait longue.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Et tu m'es apparue dans un éblouissement sans fin…_

 _Dans ta robe immaculée, ton front orné d'un ruban doré, que tu es belle…_

 _Tu avais tort quand tu m'as annoncé plus tôt dans l'après midi les dernières frasques de la souveraine…Loin d'être ridicule tu es magnifique._

 _Je remercie le loup qui te dérobera aux regards des autres mais pas du mien…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Amour et Psyché**

 **Acte 2**

Le rendez vous avait été donné dans un magnifique hôtel particulier. Les carrosses déversaient une foule bigarrée, composée d'oiseaux de nuits aux ramages multicolores. Les loups étaient plus extravagants les uns que les autres et il était pratiquement impossible de reconnaitre qui que ce soit. On s'écrasait dans les salons où les domestiques tentaient d'apporter des rafraichissements aux convives, mais le champagne qui coulait à flot n'altérait en rien la soif de plaisirs des participants. La musique résonnait jusque par delà les fenêtres avec en fond le bruissement des éventails bourdonnant. Elle entrainait les participants dans des valses enfiévrée biens loin des convenances.

Oscar devait lutter contre le vertige qui la gagnait et le bruit assourdissant. Elle sentit des mains qui la frôlaient tandis qu'elle peinait à suivre la jolie petite bergère. Non sans humour elle reconnu le loup blanc et gris qui attendait à l'abri d'une tenture. Elles le rejoignirent avec difficultés. Elle vit quelques secondes de surprise à son égard mais elles firent long feu et elle compris à ses yeux à lui, bien que dissimulés par le masque, qu'il n'y avait que la reine.

Elle les suivit dans un labyrinthe de couloirs. Ils cherchaient un lieu qui préserverait leurs tendres échanges des regards indiscrets. Telle une amazone, Oscar se tint devant la porte du boudoir où ils trouvèrent refuge. Le couloir semblait désert et une agréable fraicheur y régnait, la musique n'était plus qu'un lointain écho.

Le couloir donnait par de larges fenêtre sur une cour et un jardin intérieur. La lune qui était pleine jouait derrière l'écran des nuages comme une amante qui sait se faire désirer.

Elle trouvait le destin parfois bien cruel. Elle était plus seule que jamais dans cet étrange costume. L'homme qu'elle aimait était en train de courtiser une autre femme et elle devait leur tenir la chandelle et protéger leur bonheur !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Mon jolie papillon, que tu es beau. Je suis du regard le carrosse qui t'emporte loin de moi._

 _Mais la séparation sera courte, car ce soir j'apparaitrais tel que je suis. Me reconnaitras-tu mon jolie papillon ?_

 _Je monte dans ma chambre et me dépouille des marques de ma condition, et tu me verras sous ma véritable apparence pour la première fois._

 _Ce soir je ne serais que l'homme qui t'aime…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Se croyant seule, elle aurait bien aimé enlever son masque, mais elle ne voulait prendre aucun risque.

La lune projeta à nouveau sa clarté et elle distingua une silhouette à quelques pas d'elle. Un homme vêtu également d'un costume antique. Ses cheveux bruns lâchés retombaient en boucles sauvages jusqu'au milieu de son dos. Il était magnifique, grand, musclé. Praxitèle lui-même semblait l'avoir pris pour modèle. Le costume, un pagne court dont un pan était négligemment remonté sur l'épaule, ne cachait rien de ses charmes. Seul un très grand loup dérobait la majeure partie de son visage et dissimulait ses yeux. La lanière de cuir d'un carquois de flèches barrait sa large poitrine. Elle remarqua qu'il tenait un arc. Elle était hypnotisée par cette apparition et ne réagit pas, ne ressentant d'ailleurs aucune menace.

La lune se voila à nouveau et lorsque l'obscurité se dissipa, il se tenait devant elle, tout prés. Séléné disparu à nouveau et elle sentit ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Des lèvres douces, fondantes, délicieuses comme le miel, célestes comme l'ambroisie. Des lèvres légères, qui donnent, qui promettent plus qu'elles ne prennent et pourtant c'est son âme qu'elles appellent…Elle comprend les mots muets murmurés par son cœur à lui et auquel répond son cœur à elle…

La présence se dissipa aussi soudainement ne laissant qu'un froid glacial.

La pâle clarté qui revint alors ne le fit pas voir comme s'il avait été englouti par l'obscurité. Derrière elle la porte s'ouvrit…Combien de temps s'était il écoulé, une minute, une heure, une éternité peut-être ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée…Le souvenir brûlant seul demeurait sur ses lèvres.

Lorsque Fersen et la Reine consentirent à ressortir du boudoir, elle les suivit à nouveau dans la salle de bal où elle chercha désespérément l'inconnu...La pièce n'étant qu'un immense tourbillon où les couleurs se fondaient, dans une chaleur infernale, la lumière aveuglante se brisait en mille éclats sur les parures et les cristaux, et elle luttait pour ne pas être emportée par la marée humaine, pour ne pas sombrer…

Elle crut voir une illusion mais c'était bien lui adossé nonchalamment contre une colonne. Une statue antique, et elle le reconnu, c'était l'image de l'amour…

Sa posture était comme une question et elle y répondit en allant vers lui au risque de perdre le contact avec celle qu'elle devait protéger.

Elle était attirée vers lui par une force mystérieuse. Elle crut percevoir un sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres charnues qu'elle avait envie de gouter à nouveau. C'était insensé, complètement fou mais il l'avait envouté par un sortilège si puissant, qu'aucun obstacle, aucune raison n'aurait pu l'empêcher de le rejoindre…

Enfin elle fut prés de lui, il lui prit le bras et l'attira dans un coin dérobé par les tissus rouge pourpré. Elle voulu parler mais il l'arrêta en posant ses doigts sur ses lèvres. Chacun de ses gestes n'était qu'une caresse, qu'une invitation. Elle pouvait à tout moment cesser le contact mais elle n'en avait aucune envie.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau, passionnément en l'enlaçant par la taille. Il n'y avait plus personne, plus de bruit, plus rien, juste eux. Elle se sentait légère, elle volait loin du monde et de ses contraintes, libre, heureuse, vivante…Sa tête lui tournait comme si elle était ivre…Elle s'éveillait au plaisir et au bonheur sous la tendre caresse…

Encore et encore mais il s'échappa une nouvelle fois de l'étreinte...elle eut envie de crier pourquoi ? mais la réalité repris ses droits, la musique résonnait à ses oreilles, elle tenta de le retrouver dans la foule mais ne le vit pas. Elle fut enlevé par un...cerf ? quelque peu ivre et parvint à grande peine à se dégager. Elle retrouva la reine qui dansait tout son soul. Elle se cacha tant bien que mal dans un coin sombre pour une interminable attente où elle eut le loisir de réfléchir aux évènements. Les doigts parcouraient ses lèvres où la sensation la brûlait encore. Elle ne s'expliquait pas son comportement. Elle avait échangé son premier baiser avec un parfait inconnu, et elle l'avait même refait, le rejoignant quand il l'avait proposé.

Elle ne pouvait se cacher que depuis longtemps elle espérait en secret connaitre ce contact particulier qui lui était interdit par son travestissement. Certes l'occasion s'y était prêtée mais le feu qui l'a brulait à cet instant était trop fort pour n'être que le fruit d'un fugace échange au gré des circonstances. Elle ne connaissait ni son nom, ni même son visage, ni sa voix...Le reverrait-elle seulement et comment se reconnaitre ? Peut-être était-il de ces hommes qui changent de partenaires chaque nuit mais se serait-il contenté d'un baiser alors ? Elle n'était pas si ignorante après tout malgré son éducation. Elle avait vécu en caserne et à Versailles !

Enfin la Reine se décida à rentrer. Non sans lui annoncer fièrement qu'elle remettrait ça le surlendemain.

Elle prit son propre carrosse pour rentrer de Versailles à chez elle, elle ne pouvait pas rentrer à moitié nue sur son cheval à l'aube !

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Mon joli papillon, mon âme sœur, nous avons été enfin réunis à la lueur de la lune vagabonde. Le baiser de l'amour a ranimé ton cœur et tu m'as reconnu…Ce que nos yeux ne peuvent voir…Le moment délicieux de notre union où nous nous sommes vus tels que nous sommes pour la première fois._

 _Tu t'es détournée du monstre au visage d'ange qui hante mes nuits solitaires. Il était là mais il n'existait plus._

 _Mon joli papillon adoré tu t'es posé sur mon cœur ce soir…Plus jamais nous ne pourrons être séparés. Je te protègerai de ceux qui veulent t'arracher les ailes, car tu es faite pour être libre, pour voler au milieu des nuages loin de cette terre et de ses hommes qui n'ont su que te faire du mal._

XXXXXXXXXXX

La force de l'habitude l'a tira de son lit tôt le matin, elle avait dormi moins de trois heures. Et la première chose qu'elle vit ce ne fut pas la lumière du jour mais l'inconnu et la chaleur l'envahit. Ce n'était pas possible. Un simple baiser avait été comme un cataclysme, balayant tout sur son passage jusqu'à ...Fersen, elle n'avait plus pensé à lui un seul instant. L'évocation de son nom ne lui procurait pas même un picotement. Etait elle si inconstante ? Elle avait beau faire, tenter de se persuader du contraire, la seule chose qui lui importait à présent était de le revoir.

Les deux jours suivants furent des cauchemars de banalités. La routine était oppressante, les heures s'étiraient à l'infini. Les gens autour d'elle vaquaient à leurs occupations avec une prévisibilité qui l'exaspérait au plus haut point. Elle aurait aimé dormir le jour, rêver de lui, pour ne se réveiller qu'au crépuscule et le rejoindre. Une pendule tinta dans le lointain, encore une heure s'était écoulée…

Elle prévint André de sa prochaine sortie. Elle tenta tant bien que mal de lui dissimuler son trouble. Elle ne lui cachait que peu de choses mais son attitude de la vieille avait quelque chose d'indécent et de si troublant quelle ne savait comment l'aborder avec son ami d'enfance.

La nuit vint enfin. Le carrosse attendait. Son cœur battit de manière désordonné jusqu'à ce qu'elle franchisse les grilles de l'hôtel particulier. Elle cru qu'il allait exploser quand elle en franchit le seuil.

Elle avait beau tourner la tête dans tous les sens, elle ne le vit pas….Et la reine l'entraînait inexorablement loin de la salle du bal, comme la retrouverait-il…C'était insensé, la cherchait-il seulement ? Elle aurait aimé avoir le fil d'Ariane pour qu'il puisse la poursuivre dans les méandres obscurs et déserts…

Elle était à nouveau seule.

Il faisait sombre pourtant elle perçu sa présence avant de le voir. Il était encore plus beau que dans son souvenir. Il tendit les bras et elle s'élança à sa rencontre car c'est son désir le plus profond.

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour mieux recevoir cette chaude caresse. Il lui répondit avec fougue, ses bras puissants l'écrasant sur son torse viril. Ses mains quittèrent ses épaules et s'enfouirent dans les cheveux couleur de jais.

Elle crut l'entendre murmurer d'une voix rauque, emplie de désir

« mon jolie papillon »


	3. Chapter 3

**Amour et Psyché**

 **Acte 3**

Il l'entraina vers la salle de bal, ne s'arrêtant dans sa course folle que pour l'embrasser éperdument, il souriait. Et rien que de cela elle sentait son cœur s'emplir de bonheur. Il n'avait pas une fois lâcher sa main. Il l'attira une nouvelle fois tout contre lui quand la valse débuta. Ils dansèrent danse après danse et pour Oscar le monde n'existait plus, la réalité glissait au loin…Elle redressa la tête et fixa son regard, elle n'en distinguait pas la couleur, juste l'éclat… et son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine…

Elle comprenait ces gens qui s'enivraient de ces plaisirs, loin de tous les carcans des convenances… Il se pencha pour l'embrasser dans le cou…elle gémit sous le plaisir que lui procura cette caresse, il poursuivit, quand il se releva, elle se mordait les lèvres, les yeux mi-clos… Elle tourbillonnait et elle était heureuse, un rire explosa en elle et il souriant partageant muettement son bonheur. Elle se laissa entraîner par la musique, guider par son partenaire, tournant, tournant encore…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Ce bonheur, cet abandon, est-ce moi qui ai su le provoquer ?_

 _Mon joli papillon vit, vole, virevolte dans le firmament parmi tes semblables, dans l'azur argenté._

 _Tes lèvres roses de mes baisers aspirent l'air que je respire, murmurent le plaisir, quintessence de ton être._

 _Que tu es belle ainsi abandonnée dans mes bras, laisses moi te conduire , Zéphyr nous portera jusqu'au palais que j'ai créé pour toi, inaccessible pour tout autre…Il est fait de tous mes rêves, de tous mes espoirs, il n'est habité que de mon amour pour toi…Laisses moi t'amener aux pays des enchantements où l'aube fine éclaire éternellement un ciel aux couleurs irréelles…_

XXXXXXXXXXXX

L'aube déjà s'élançait à l'horizon, chassant la nuit et les étoiles. Elle suivit son regard au delà de la foule, vers les fenêtre, non pas déjà ! L'enchantement allait prendre fin, elle le savait…

Son sourire se figea. Il se détacha d'elle et parti. Elle voulu le retenir mais il refusa après avoir baiser ses mains.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi devait elle le laisser partir ? La reine vint à sa rencontre, elles s'étaient que par trop attardées en ces lieux. Au petit jour, elle était de nouveau le colonel de la garde royale. Elle dégrafa ses ailes de papillon.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Ma jolie nymphe, qu'il est dur de te quitter mais l_ _'_ _aube qui se lève dans le lointain éloigne le rêve_ _…_

 _Je garde le goût de tes lèvres, l_ _'_ _odeur de ta peau et ton sourire quand nous tourbillonnons enivrés et heureux dans le firmament du bonheur._

 _Bien que prés de toi, le jour, je ne suis que ton ombre_ _…_ _Je me fonds dans tes pas et dans tes silences, mais, la nuit je suis le seul gardien de tes soupirs et de tes émois_ _…_

 _Malgré la fraicheur matinale, la pâleur du jour naissant, alors que je revêt mon costume, je ne peux m_ _'_ _empêcher d_ _'_ _être heureux, d'être empli d'allégresse. J'ai caché jalousement au fond de mon cœur ton amour, loin des yeux indiscrets du soleil. Je me consume de ce tendre bonheur je j'abrite en mon sein._

 _Phoebus, déjà au milieu de sa course, m'écrase de sa lumière car il préfère les rois et n'est pas l'allié des amants malheureux._

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oscar subit les jours jusqu'aux nuits où elle cours vers cet inconnu, vers ce mystérieux dieu qui semble tout comprendre, tout connaître de son coeur. L'amour personnifié, incarné, son amour qui pourtant conserve son masque, se dissimule…Elle aimerait entendre sa voix…Elle l'entend parfois murmurer, elle la perçoit riche, profonde, envoutante…Pourtant même sans mot ils communiquent ne parlant qu'un langage secret connu d'eux seuls…Il sait toujours, comprend toujours parfois même avant qu'elle ne perçoive ses propres désirs…comment cela est-ce possible?

Les bals qui se succèdent et comme par magie il est toujours là, la reconnaissant malgré les changements de son costume. Elle n'a de cesse que leurs lèvres se rejoignent…De sentir sur sa peau son souffle et ses caresses…Ne plus penser, ne plus souffrir, juste aimer.

Le carrosse l'emporte encore une fois, les chevaux sont au galop et l'air claque contre les parois de bois…Elle observe la voie lactée qui dessine un chemin de lumière dans le ciel, le chemin qui mènent à un autre monde dont il en fait la reine. Tout n'y est que douceur, tendresse, tout y est couleurs et lumière… Elle repensa en frissonnant à la caserne froide et terne…

Les jours étaient interminables et les nuits trop courtes…La réalité froide et grise reprenaient ses droits jusqu'au crépuscule où la magie opérait. N'être plus qu'une femme amoureuse, d'une chimère peut être, mais aimée, adorée…

Cette nuit, le bal avait lieu dans les jardins d'un palais. Viendrait-il ?

Les convives dansaient sur une piste aménagée pour l'occasion. Des personnages comme égarés d'un recueil de Charles Perrault déambulaient dans les jardins éclairés par des flambeaux. Une cendrillon s'entretenait avec le chat botté…Qui se cachait donc derrière cette fée Carabosse ? Une belle au bois dormant avait troqué son prince charmant pour un cheval blanc qui l'emportait dans une valse débridée, plus loin un arlequin contait fleurette à une princesse renaissance…

Des buffets, des cornes d'abondance proposaient des nourritures et des boissons. Les liquides aux milles couleurs chatoyaient dans leurs carafes de cristal, accompagnés des mets les plus exquis disposés dans des plats de porcelaine tendre et d'or. Des guirlandes dorées et argentées scintillaient dans les arbres et les buissons. Des bâtons parfumés complétaient la mise en scène de ce château de fées.

Elle le vit enfin au détour d'un chemin, discutant avec une nymphe rougissante. La jalousie l'étreignit car il n'était qu'à elle.

Il prit conscience de sa présence et vint à sa rencontre, l'accueillant dans ses bras d'un baiser passionné.

Il l'entraîna vers les coins sombres du jardin où se mourrait l'écho d'une sarabande.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Ce soir tu seras mon Artémis et je serais Endymion, nous parcourrons la forêt, ma fougueuse amoureuse, comme au temps jadis, lorsque les nymphes et les faunes hantaient ces lieux, à la tombée de la nuit. Et cette nuit, à nulle autre pareille, quand les Grâces entameront leur danse éternelle, je te conduirait dans notre palais._

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elle se sent si libre lorsqu'elle s'échappe dans un éclat de rire à ses bras puissants pour mieux s'y laisser prendre quand il l'a poursuit dans les bosquets d'arbres… Elle se hisse sur la pointe de ses pieds pour atteindre ses lèvres charnues et fondantes et profite de son trouble pour s'enfuir à nouveau.

Ils continuent encore ce jeu qui n'a rien d'innocent et lorsque les sons d'une harpe et d'une flute se brisent en fragments irisés autour d'eux, il prend sa main et l'entraîne vers un lieu caché, connu de lui seul, laissant le monde et les hommes derrières eux.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Ma jolie déesse, au front orné d'un croissant de lune, combattante et solitaire, laisses moi t'aimer cette nuit que j'ai attendue, espérée et conquise._

 _Ce soir nous irons dans ma demeure qu'une main capricieuse a fait surgir du passé, au milieu des herbes folles, qui accrochent leurs odorants bouquets, jusqu'en haut des colonnes._

 _Tu pénétreras vierge dans le temple de l_ _'_ _amour pour en ressortir mon épouse, nos vœux nous les murmurerons à la terre et à la lune ._

 _Mon jolie papillon déploie tes ailes car ce soir je t'emmène dans l'azur découvrir la volupté d'être aimé par l'être aimé …_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Un temple de l'amour se dresse dans ce coin reculé des jardins. A la lueur de la lune, son reflet se dessine sur l'eau d'un petit lac qui se déploie à ses pieds, il ondule sous l'effet d'une brise qui emplit les lieux de l'odeur humide de la forêt. Les colonnes doriques soutiennent une coupole et des bas reliefs sont sculptés de scènes mythologiques. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approche alors qu'il tient sa main, elle découvre à l'entrée la sculpture d'une jeune femme aux ailes de papillons tendrement enlacée au dieu de l'amour. Dans le petit temple des soies et des fourrures sont disposées pour former une couche…Elle sait quand il marque une pose à l'entrée, lorsqu'il lui pose la muette question, qu'elle le suivra.

Ils gravissent les quelques marches et s'étendent étroitement enlacés.

Il est doux, tendre et patient, sait-il son inexpérience ? Elle découvre l'amour, car il s'agit bien de l'amour, rien ne peut être plus beau et plus fort…

Elle repose sur sa poitrine, les vapeurs de l'eau forme comme un voile qui les entoure et les dissimule dans ce palais païen qui n'appartient pas à leur monde. Elle regarde la voie lactée qui s'étire dans le ciel nocturne…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Extase infinie que je découvre dans tes courbes tendres, lorsque tu gémis sous la caresse de mes lèvres._

 _Mon jolie papillon tu te brûles un peu plus les ailes aux feux de la passion qui coulent dans mes reins quand tu m'accueilles au creux de toi. Je dévorerais tout car je suis affamé et toi seule à le pouvoir de me rassasier. Et plus tu ondules sous mon corps et plus mon désir s'accroit m'engloutissant dans la lumière qui se déchire au cri de ma jouissance._

 _Tes caresses aériennes et impudiques sur mon corps qui t'appartient, se prolongent dans de longues pamoisons qui te laissent haletante dans mes bras._

 _Que tu es belle ainsi, abandonnée à l'amour que je te donne encore et encore._

 _Car dans tes bras je suis l'amour lui-même._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La nuit s'achève, il la réchauffe contre son cœur lorsque la brise du matin la fait frissonner. Elle pose ses mains sur le masque, mais il prend ses poignets pour arrêter son geste. Son sourire devient triste.

Pourquoi ? Se connaissent-ils ? Appartient-il à une autre ?

Le poison déjà s'immisce…et pourtant quand vient la nuit, rien ne pourrait l'empêcher de le rejoindre et de l'aimer jusqu'à l'aube.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Chaque nuit tu te meurs dans mes bras de la petite mort mais au petit matin tu te meurs de cette insigne qui dessine sur ton cœur une fleur écarlate ._

 _Cet œil maudit sur ta poitrine qui me regarde de son orbite aveugle, et bien que dorée elle absorbe toute ma lumière, aussi noire que le néant qui étouffe ton souffle._


	4. Chapter 4

Acte IV

Le doute…

Oscar malgré son bonheur tout neuf, était le jour venu en proie au doute. Il lui dévorait le cœur à coups de dents et de griffes…

Son père l'avait convoquée dans son bureau. Après l'avoir copieusement giflée il consentit enfin à lui faire part des raisons de son courroux.

\- Je suis si déçu de votre comportement. Vous êtes chargé de surveiller la reine et non pas de cautionner ses extravagances ! On me rapporte que vous l'accompagnez chaque nuit ou presque dans des bals décadents et obscènes, déguisée en femme ! Avez-vous perdu l'esprit !

Elle ne pouvait ajouter un mot sans risquer de se trahir.

\- Vous ne dites rien ? Vous avez raison au fond, votre conduite est injustifiable. J'attends de vous que vous fassiez entendre raison à la reine…

Elle s'apprêtait à le quitter quand il l'a retint.

\- On m'a également rapporter votre distraction ces derniers temps…Vous semblez absente. Il faut vous reprendre…Je remarque moi-même que votre nature originelle a tendance à transparaitre ces derniers temps, soyez plus attentif.

Elle regagna sa chambre, elle n'avait qu'une envie retrouver ses pensées emplie de lui…sa nature originelle, elle était femme maintenant et une amante aussi.

Dans l'ombre, elle ne vit pas André qui se dissimulait dernière une colonne. Lui remarqua la joue rougit…Il haissait plus que jamais cet homme, comment pouvait-il lever la main sur elle ?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Combien de temps faudra-t-il que je supporte que l'on arrache les ailes de mon jolie papillon, comment ose t-il te faire mal alors que tu es née pour être aimée, choyée…Cette joue à la peau si délicate que j'ai tant de fois baisé et caressée maintenant meurtrie par que père dénaturé par la vanité, qui te maintient au bord du gouffre entre le temps et la folie…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elle avait pris quelques jours de repos. Avec André, elle avait galopé dans la campagne environnante, essayant d'oublier son époux de la nuit. Il lui manquait tant mais elle ne pouvait le retrouver, elle était prisonnière de sa demeure…Elle avait beau soupirer à la lune…Elle espérait que le vent nocturne porterait à ses oreilles ses tendres murmures…

Ils firent halte dans une clairière où coulait un petit ruisseau. Un coin qu'ils avaient découvert quand ils étaient enfants.

André et Oscar s'allongèrent dans l'herbe. André s'endormit assez vite mais il n'en fut pas de même pour Oscar. Elle pensait à ces nuits magiques, l'attendait-il ? Elle ne pourrait le retrouver avant longtemps…Elle n'avait rien pour le contacter et lui, il n'avait laisser aucun indice, rien. Ne serait-il qu'un songe ? Elle était blessée par cela plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, qu'avait-elle été pour lui, juste une douce passade ? Elle se maudissait pour son manque de courage, elle aurait dû lui retirer le masque…Quitte à souffrir, souffrir de savoir plus que souffrir de l'ignorance.

Le doute s'immisçait inexorablement…

Le bruit du petit ruisseau serpentant à travers les herbes était apaisant. L'après midi touchait à sa fin, il faisait encore doux…il fallait songer à rentrer. Un papillon blanc voletait d'une fleur à l'autre, elle sourit, elle aussi s'était transformée en papillon.

Elle regarda vers André mais son appel mourut dans sa gorge… Ce visage paisible qu'elle connaissait depuis toujours mais qu'elle voyait pour la première fois…la réalité se déchira comme un voile d'illusion…Elle le vit pour la première fois tel qu'il était…Comment n'avait elle pas reconnu plus tôt ses lèvres charnues, la courbe de son menton, sa stature de statue antique…

Elle s'approcha à genoux de lui pour ne pas l'éveiller, son odeur, c'était la sienne, elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, son goût, était le sien, la douceur de sa peau, ses cheveux aux boucles sauvages couleur de nuit…

Le bel Endymion se réveilla sous la caresse…

\- Alors c'était toi…

André écarquilla ses yeux verts, son bel amour était penché sur lui, l'embrassait…mais la lumière du jour lui brula les yeux et le cœur.

Elle se redresse soudain, consciente, enfin, de la situation, de la révélation…Son amour, son amant n'est autre qu'André ! Elle a honte soudain devant lui, de sa conduite, de sa folie…Il savait, il savait tout ! Il l'avait prise toute entière…Elle lui avait tout donné, son cœur et son âme, son corps, ses caresses, tous ses désirs, ses secrets…Elle était totalement nue devant lui qui ne disait rien et son regard désespéré était insoutenable…

Elle s'enfuit pour la première fois de sa vie. Elle prit son cheval et rentra bride à battue chez elle.

Elle avait si froid dans le cœur…tout prenait sens, elle comprenait pourquoi il la retrouvait toujours, ses caresses, comment le regarder en face…

Prés du ruisseau, André se tenait debout dans la clairière battue par le vent, il regardait le soleil couchant s'embraser dans l'horizon avant de céder sa place à la nuit qui pour lui n'était plus synonyme de promesses…

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Ne me regarde pas mon amour, de me regardes pas ! Ne m_ _'_ _oblige pas à me transformer en ombre sous tes yeux, je perds mes ailes et mon auréole, Tu ne peux briser le sortilège qui fait qu_ _'_ _au petit matin je ne suis plus que l_ _'_ _ombre de mon amour. Je ne suis plus que ton laquais, cette condition qui me fait laid, défigurés par des siècles de règles qui me mutilent plus surement la parole et le cœur que des chaînes d_ _'_ _airain._

 _Ne me regardes pas, je t_ _'_ _en supplie, quand je suis impuissant, comment pourrais je vaincre l_ _'_ _ordre des choses ? Que peut l_ _'_ _amour contre la folie des hommes ? Moi qui ne sait que t_ _'_ _aimer, je n_ _'_ _ai que ma vie à t_ _'_ _offrir et je te la donne_ _…_

 _Sais tu que Tantale était roi ? Avant qu_ _'_ _il n_ _'_ _erre dans le Tartare affamé, incapable d_ _'_ _atteindre jamais la seule nourriture qui pourrait l_ _'_ _apaiser_ _…_ _Connais tu ce tourment de voir son amour chaque instant et à jamais inaccessible_ _…_

 _La rosée du matin me brûle et me blesse des milles épines._

 _Sais tu que je garde encore un bouton de rose que j_ _'_ _ai cueilli le jour où je t_ _'_ _ai vu ? Sais tu qu_ _'_ _inexorablement le temps qui passe le réduit en poussière, que ses couleurs se fanent malgré mes larmes et mes prières ? Sais tu quel est mon tourment quand le dernier pétale se détache et laisse mon cœur à nu, recroquevillé et à jamais solitaire ?_

XXXXXXXXXXX

Oscar était brisée à l'intérieur. Elle n'osait le regarder en face, alors qu'elle se mourrait de ne pouvoir seulement l'effleurer…Les journées n'étaient que d'interminables calvaires qui ne finissaient que par des nuits vides de lui…Lui qu'elle ne pouvait oublier ni dans sa tête ni dans son corps…Elle avait goûter au bonheur dans ses bras. Elle ne pouvait plus faire semblant de se satisfaire de cette vie mutilée, tronquée…Elle était comme morte, inanimée.

Elle l'aimait.

Est-ce pour cela, pour oublier ses tourments qu'elle se lança à corps perdu dans la poursuite du cavalier noir ?

XXXXXXXXXXX

 _Ma chérie faut-il que tu ailles aux portes de la mort ? Que cherches tu en ces lieux solitaires ? Ici tout n_ _'_ _est que désolation, fuis cet endroit que je ne connais que trop bien_ _…Mon jolie papillon fuit ses plaines désolées sans te retourner…Fuis mon exil solitaire où ne vivent que les âmes mortes…_

XXXXXXXXXXX

André avait prit sa place en se costumant en cavalier noir. Elle regarda les mèches de cheveux tomber sur le sol. Elle les avait caressées, elle connaissait leur douceur… Elle en garda une dans un médaillon caché contre son cœur.

Leur piège fonctionna et ils étaient à sa poursuite…

André hurla son prénom…Il tomba de cheval, la main contre son œil. Il y avait du sang qui coulait sur son visage…

L'aube se levait. Oscar était dans la chambre d'André, elle regardait l'horizon. Quelque chose s'était brisé la veille. Plus qu'une certitude, plus que toutes ces années d'errance…

\- Ma seule consolation est que se soit moi qui était blessé et pas toi…

Elle se retourna et le regarda.

Malgré sa blessure, il était si beau, magnifique même…Comme seul peuvent l'être les êtres dotés d'une âme pure. Il n'avait pas besoin d'artifice, il avait la noblesse du cœur qu'aucune loi humaine ne peut donner ou retirer…

Elle l'aimait tant.

XXXXXXXXXXX

 _Ma douce, mon adoré, je donnerais pas vie pour toi et si je n'ai que cela, je te l'offre sans hésiter car la vie sans ton amour n'est pas la vie…Je t'aime tant…Qu'importe le néant qui me guette, qui m'attend…Qu'importe les tourments car je t'aime par delà la mort et du temps._

 _Je traverserais les océans de l'éternité pour te retrouver…_

 _Et même si les dieux et les hommes me condamnent, même si c'est ma destinée, rien ne pourra réduire au silence mon cœur qui bat pour toi. Et même si pour cela je dois descendre en enfer…J'arracherais le fils de ta vie aux Parques elles-mêmes, je braverais Lachesis, j'arracherais le ciseau d'Atropos s'il le faut ! Je sais le prix qu'il faut payer ma jolie Eurydice mais c'est moi qui resterait dans le pays des ombres…_

 _Je t'aime tant mon jolie papillon…_

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Elle attendit que Grand-mère raccompagna le médecin. Elle s'approcha du lit et s'assit à ses côtés. Elle prit sa main dans la sienne, entrelaçant leurs doigts. Puis elle se pencha et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- André, mon amour, tu es mon rêve…

L'émotion étreignait son cœur… pourtant le moment était venu..

\- Je t'aime André.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Ma déesse si belle et si forte. Si courageuse dans ton amour…Tu me donnes la vie, tu me fais naitre à la lumière…Alors nous seront unis à jamais envers les hommes et leurs lois car notre amour est delà de ce monde…_

XXXXXXXXXXXX

\- Je t'aime Oscar

XXXXXXXXXXX


	5. Chapter 5

**Acte V**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Mon jolie papillon, tu déposes tes lèvres sur les miennes et plus rien ne compte._

 _Ce pourrait-il que tu m'aimes ?_

 _Tes lèvres sont si douces. Elles sont les portes de l'Eden, là où tout est beau, où nous avons des ailes, où nous sommes libres._

 _Je ne regrette rien mon amour, pas un seul instant passé pour cet instant présent…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Au grand jour leur amour était impossible et pourtant il battait dans leur cœur, il coulait dans leurs veines. Oscar ne pouvait chasser les souvenirs, les sensations, cette nécessité d'être prés de lui. Elle voulait lui témoigner toute sa tendresse, tout ce qu'il avait fait naitre…Et cela ne pouvait se satisfaire de quelques baisers furtifs. Elle voulait l'aimer au grand jour car elle n'avait pas honte de son amour. De quoi devrait elle avoir honte, qui avait le droit de jeter l'opprobre sur leur lien ? Elle était son épouse, elle en avait fait le vœux…

Mais comment faire ? Son père pourrait le faire tuer…Quitter ses fonctions, fuir ? Elle serait alors passible de trahison, ils seraient traqués, pourchassés…

Elle devait quitter la cour, s'éloigner de son monde dont elle ne partageait plus les idées…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Des jours, des semaines…Ils évitaient même de se croiser pour ne pas aviver la blessure laissée par ce lien rompu…Elle était rentrée tôt mais exténuée de son service

Oscar était dans la bibliothèque. Elle parcourait sans but les rayonnages. Son regard fut attiré par un ouvrage laissé sur le chevalet. Les métamorphoses d'Apulée. N'Est-ce pas cette ouvrage qu'elle avait vu maintes fois dans les mains d'André ? Malgré elle, elle le prit et ses mains caressèrent la couverture et elle lui donna un baiser, dérisoire consolation. Comme faire quand chaque instant loin de lui était souffrance ? Toucher un objet qu'il avait tenu entre ses mains était l'écho de sa présence.

Elle monta dans sa chambre et s'absorba dans la lecture…

La nuit était tombée quand elle acheva le mythe d'Amour et Psyché.

Elle se déshabilla et revêtit une longue chemise de nuit. Mais au lieu d'aller dans son lit, elle se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre et la quitta pour le rejoindre. Elle entra sans même frapper.

Il était étendu sur son lit son bel Endymion. La lune le caressait de ses rayons et elle en était jalouse.

Il s'éveilla à sa présence et la contempla surpris. Elle s'approcha de lui et s'assit sur le lit. Elle déposa le livre. Elle se retourna et vit dans l'angle de la pièce les flèches et le carquois qu'il avait conservé de leurs aventures nocturnes. Ils gisaient là abandonnés mais non sans pouvoir. Elle se releva et alla chercher une flèche. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux quand elle se la planta dans le doigt. A peine une crispation avant qu'elle ne lui sourit.

Il lui tendit les bras et elle le rejoint.

Il porta le doigt ensanglanté à ses lèvres et bu la vie qui s'en écoulait.

\- Tu vois, je ne peux plus revenir en arrière. Je me suis volontairement blessée avec la flèche de l'amour, en te regardant dans la lumière…

Elle s'écarta de lui et tira sur les lacets qui fermaient sa chemise. Elle tomba à ses pieds dans un bruissement soyeux.

Elle avait en elle cette faim indécente de lui qui lui vrillait le ventre. Les caresses qu'il lui avait données auparavant étaient imprimées sur sa peau. L'éclat qu'elle connaissait était là dans son œil alors qu'il la contemplait.

Elle se glissa tout contre lui.

\- mon amour

Il l'attira sous lui et elle entoura sa jambe autour de sa hanche.

Il sourit, sa jolie amazone, si ardente…

\- tu es gelée

\- j'ai toujours froid quand je suis loin de toi

\- tu me rends fou

Il l'embrassa passionnément.

Elle aimait cela, elle aimait être dans ses bras.

Elle voulait l'avoir en elle. Elle ne pouvait plus vivre sans lui.

Il hésita.

\- ma chérie, si on te trouve ici…

\- je regagnerai chambre avant l'aube, viens mon amour je ne peux plus attendre…

Elle savoura chaque seconde, au combien précieuse, en ces temps incertains…Elle retenait à grand peine ses cris d'extase. Elle enfouit ses murmures au creux de son oreille pour lui dire comme il était bon d'être aimé de lui…

Elle pensa qu'elle aimerait porter son enfant.

Elle avait regagné sa chambre avec les premiers rayons de l'aube. Elle devait rapidement recomposer son attitude, ses traits exprimaient trop le bonheur. Elle reprit son air hautain. Seules demeuraient les cernes violettes du manque de sommeil…

Oscar demanda à Marie-Antoinette de quitter ses fonctions dans la garde royale. Elle fut affectée aux gardes françaises. André l'y suivit. Discrètement par l'entremise de Bernard et Rosalie, ils prirent part aux activités clandestines des hommes et des femmes qui aspiraient à une ère nouvelle.

\- (Rosalie) Oscar, vous prenez beaucoup de risques…

\- Je sais Rosalie. Mais tu sais je suis la femme d'André à présent et je veux que nous et nos enfants vivent dans un monde où nous serions tous égaux, où on aurait le droit de s'aimer…

\- Oscar…

Oscar regardait André dont l'œil brillait d'un amour inconditionnel et pur…Ce soir là ils ne rentrèrent pas la caserne. Ils prirent une chambrette dans un coin tranquille. Ils s'aimèrent toute la nuit enfin libre des regards et des conventions.

XXXXXXXXXXX

La vie à la caserne leur permettait d'être l'un auprès de l'autre. Elle l'avait fait nommé en second d'Alain pour justifier qu'il l'accompagne dans ses déplacements. Mais ce n'était pas facile de refreiner ses regards, ses paroles, sa voix qui se faisait toujours un peu plus douce quand elle s'adressait à lui. Les bruits courraient sur la nature de leurs relations, et André avait déjà subit des coups.

Alain lui aussi se posait des questions sur son ami et …le colonel. Surtout après l'incident de ce matin. Enfin, incident, il était sans doute le seul à avoir remarqué…Son colonel avait reluqué le postérieur d'André ! Le colonel était dans la cour avec André quand celui-ci s'était penché soudainement pour ramasser quelque chose.

Ils ne l'avaient pas vu car il était dans l'ombre d'une arcade. Le regard du colonel n'avait rien d'innocent…

Ils faisaient bien la paire ces deux là. Ils buvaient certes mais mis à part ça des mœurs de moines. André ne jouait jamais, n'allait jamais voir les filles de joie avec eux…Pareil aucune dame dans la vie du colonel pourtant il ne manquait de filles qui étaient prêtent à lui donner leur vertu. Ce petit noble arrogant, il en faisait tourner des têtes dans son bel uniforme quand il paradait sur son cheval blanc !

Il voulait tirer au clair cette histoire. Pour la énième fois il remarqua que le Colonel rentrait chez lui alors qu'André était de permission. En y repensant, ils partaient de la caserne toujours ensemble, pas à la même heure mais toujours le même jour…Il demanda aussi un jour de congé. Pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons il partit tôt dans l'après midi. Mais en réalité, il commença la filature près des bâtiments militaires. Il manqua de peu de se faire surprendre pas ce naïf de Lassalle qui avait le don, ou plutôt la malchance de se fourrer dans les ennuis malgré lui. En fin d'après midi André sortit et se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers le centre de Paris, vers les quartiers populaires. Etrange, le château du colonel était dans le sens opposé…

Un long moment après, ce fut au tour du colonel. Il ne prit pas le même chemin mais pour Alain qui le suivait, il avait maintenant la certitude que son supérieur ne rentrait pas chez lui. De fait, Oscar s'engagea dans une ruelle où elle troqua sa veste pour une cape marron beaucoup moins voyante. Elle attacha ses cheveux dans une queue basse. Elle passait comme cela plus facilement pour un gentilhomme. Elle gagna à son tour cette chambre qu'ils louaient dans un quartier populaire de la capitale. La logeuse avait vite compris qu'il ne fallait pas poser de questions. Ils y avaient même apporté quelques affaires, c'était devenu leur nid secret.

Elle quitta son cheval dans une écurie voisine et remercia le palefrenier tout heureux car ce client n'était pas pingre. Elle remarqua que son cheval lui aussi s'était familiarisé avec ces lieux.

Elle eut la bonne surprise de le retrouver torse nu en train de se laver énergiquement. Dieu cela faisait trois semaines ! Elle ne put s'empêcher de bondir sur lui. Il ria aux éclats devant cette tigresse et ses pattes de velours…

Alain n'en revenait pas…Que venaient-ils faire ici ? Impossible de poser des questions, il était clair qu'ils étaient avaient leurs habitudes, les gens ne parleraient pas. Il grimpa à son tour le petit escalier extérieur qui menait vers une porte. Impossible de regarder par le trou de serrure…Il observa les alentours. A travers elle, il entendit deux voix, dont une étrangement féminine mais le rire était bien celui du colonel…Puis un autre rire, celui d'André ! Dans quoi avait-il fourrer le nez ? Ce pourraient-ils qu'ils soient des pervers avec des mœurs libertines ? La curiosité d'Alain était piquée au plus haut point. André, le si discret André, un monstre de luxure…?

Il grimpa tant bien que mal sur un rebord et faillit en tomber tant il fut choqué par ce qu'il vit.

André et le colonel était en train de s'embrasser à pleine bouche . Il voyait André, torse nu, de dos mais la chevelure blonde ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule personne. Il eut un relent dégout quand les mains de son supérieur se posèrent sur le fessier de son ami. Ce dernier n'avait pas l'air surpris et éclata même de rire. Il vit le regard du noble, empli d'adoration et d'un désir explicite. Oscar n'avait plus rien de froid ni de glacial, ses yeux étaient des braises. Ils ne risquaient pas de le surprendre tant ils étaient absorbés à se toucher et à s'embrasser. André le prit de manière très féminine, comme une princesse, pour le déposer sur le lit…André aimait les hommes… ?

Il s'assit un instant sur les escaliers pour reprendre ses esprits. Ainsi André était l'amant de leur chef mais cette voix féminine…Il regarda une dernière fois par la fenêtre…Ces deux là ne se gênaient pas et prenaient visiblement leur pied…Il les voyait de dos, le colonel chevauchant son ami, qui avait le visage dans sa poitrine. La couverture qui les protégeait glissa un peu révélant le dos du colonel. Des cheveux étaient ramenés sur le côté, il était frêle mais cette courbe de l'épaule, cette douceur…Les gémissements étaient ceux d'une femme, Oscar de Jarjayes était une femme !

Il était à la fois choqué et rassuré…Cela expliquait tant de choses…

Il décida de garder ces petits secrets pour lui tout en pensant qu'André cachait bien son jeu !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La France était en proie à des troubles politiques persistants…La monarchie vacillait sur son trône millénaire. Oscar et André aspiraient à ces bouleversements même s'ils n'étaient pas indifférents à la douleur et la souffrance qui en résulterait.

Ils étaient chez eux, dans cette petite chambre qui abritait leur amour. La pluie ruisselait sur la vitre en ce mois d'avril 1789.

Oscar se serrait tout contre André pour jouir de sa chaleur. Il resserra son étreinte et l'embrassa sur les cheveux.

Elle n'avait aucune envie de bouger, elle était si bien là.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Mon amour, une aube nouvelle se lève et de l'avenir nul ne sait ce qu'il adviendra._

 _Mais nos cœurs et nos âmes à jamais réunies ne pourront être séparées, tel Amour et Psyché…_

 _Nous avons choisi de nous battre pour que notre rêve devienne réalité…_

 _Je t'aime._


End file.
